


Date Night

by DarkLadyEris



Series: The Malfoy-Potter Family [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Babysitting, Daddy Harry, Drarry, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Papa/Father Draco, Parent!Draco Malfoy, Parent!Harry Potter, Potions Accident, Slash, Surrogacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5222393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLadyEris/pseuds/DarkLadyEris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Draco's and Harry's many attempts of going on a date night leaving Teddy Lupin as the babysitter.<br/>Date: Sunday, December 7th 2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first piece of writing that I've done in over five years that wasn't an essay for college classes - so I'm a bit rusty. Please let me know what you think and what I can do to enhance my writing, thank you.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling, her various publishers and Time Warner.
> 
> Ages:  
> Teddy Lupin - Fifteen  
> Scorpius Lucius Malfoy-Potter - Twelve  
> Lilac Luna Malfoy-Potter – Eleven  
> Rosaline Hermione Malfoy-Potter – Eight

### Date: Sunday, December 7th 2014

### 

The touch of a familiar hand on his right shoulder had Harry turning his head away from the view of his kids all playing in the living room, towards his husband, who stood behind him, wearing a sweet smile on his aristocratic face. “Love,” Draco’s deep voice sent a shiver down his spine as it always did, “It’s time to go or we will be late for our reservations.”

Harry nodded, turning back to his kids before clearing his throat, “Your father and I are leaving now. Teddy is in charge while we are gone. Aunt Hermione is just a floo call away and we should be home around ten.” He raised one hand up to nervously pat the fringe of hair down, making sure that it covered the scar that had long since been just a reminder of the past.

Draco reached forward to grab Harry’s hand, chiding lightly, “I finally got your hair to look tame, please try not to ruin it before we get to the restaurant.” He turned his molten silver eyes back to the three kids whose attention had drifted away and back to the game of Exploding Snap where it currently looked like Lilac was beating Scorpius. “Theodore, remember that Rosaline’s bedtime is at eight. Do not allow her to convince you otherwise. Dippy already has dinner _and dessert_ prepared for you; you may **NOT** allow the children to have anything else sweet. Healthy snacks are acceptable however. We will see you when we get home.” He nodded once, his platinum blond hair failing to move even a centimeter courtesy of the hair taming potion he had used.

The head of the Malfoy-Potter household began ushering his partner out the door, knowing that if Harry had his way, they would never leave. He hated leaving their kids behind but Draco knew that they needed time alone or they would both be driven insane by the amount of bickering that Scorpius and Lilac produced. As the two adults closed the front door behind them, Teddy leaned back eyeing the blond Ravenclaw heir and the redheaded Slytherin. Seeing the brother and sister still engrossed in their game and little eight-year old Rosaline happily reading a Wizarding Creatures picture book, he stood up from the couch, stretching out his arms above his head before wandering into the backyard for a smoke.

Rosaline glanced up from her book, inquisitive green eyes going from the empty couch to her older siblings arguing over who won the match. Silver curls bobbed around her shoulders as she stood up and left the living room, wandering down the large hall of their home and passing several closed doors. Curiosity filled her at the fifth door down, a large juniper wood door with a silver handle was cracked open, something that Rosaline found very very strange considering that the door had always been closed and locked for as long as she could remember. Deciding that it couldn’t hurt to check out the room, the eight-year old daughter of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy raised one porcelain-colored hand to the door handle and let herself into the room.

Meanwhile, Lilac Luna Potter-Malfoy was currently cursing her older brother Scorpius mentally with all the words that Uncle George had taught her when she had visited him at his store in America. The dirty lying, cheating Gryffindor she called her brother, Scorpius Lucius Potter-Malfoy, was trying to tell her that her that he hadn’t switched the cards when she wasn’t looking. “I know for a fact Scorpius that Bowtruckles was right there, **NOT** Mountain Trolls!” With bright red hair that rippled in a way eerily similar to that of snakes and with her father’s silver eyes, she made a fearsome sight at eleven years old that Scorpius, in all of his older sibling wisdom, knew when it was time to concede. She might be eleven but she already knew quite a few nasty spells that she would send his way the moment they were back at Hogwarts. Lilac could hold a grudge like no other. “Alright, alright,” he murmured changing the cards back to their original position, “Sorry.”

Scorpius ran a hand through his platinum blond hair, one of his many features that had him looking like a carbon copy of his father, the only thing he had taken from his dad would be the fact that he was a Gryffindor. “I do not accept your apology, the game has been ruined. I’m done.” With a practiced air as if the world had done her wrong, Lilac stood up from kneeling on the carpet and dusted off her knee length skirt, fully intending on going into her room to read when a loud explosion from the opposite side of the house had her stumbling into the still-sitting Scorpius. Cousin Teddy burst into the living room, throwing open the back door in his haste to make sure they were all okay. His brown eyes scanned the room, noting the youngest one was missing before his hair turned a shock white color and he took off running down the hall, with the two sibling’s right behind him.

Rosaline walked out of the room just as the three arrived, covered in black dust and coughing slightly. “I dinna mean too! I just wanted to see what papa’s potion was doing.” The eight year old looked a mess, from the black stained dress to the black streaks across her face.

Teddy picked up her, “Does anything hurt? Are you okay?” He turned his attention to Scorpius, “Firecall Aunt Hermione immediately then firecall Rosaline’s healer at Saint Mungo’s.” The babysitter turned to Lilac before stating, “Get Dippy to send for Dad and Uncle Draco okay?”

As the two siblings went off to do as they were told, for once not arguing back – Teddy carried Rosaline to the couch, just waiting for help to arrive.  
\--  
Harry had just placed his order of Shepard’s Pie when Dippy, their house elf of fourteen years appeared, ringing her hands before blurting out, “Young Miss Rosaline had a potions accident, Master Malfoy, Master Harry.” She popped back away, leaving the two parents to scramble out of their seats and leave running out of the restaurant before apparating home.

 **“WHERE IS MY BABY?”** Harry shouted the moment he had thrown the front door open, distantly noting that it had banged hard enough against the wall to make a hole before he ran into the living room and noted Hermione and Rosaline’s pediatric Healer, Healer Goodwin, already looking Rosaline over. The savior of the wizarding world rushed to his daughter, noting that she seemed perfectly alright, happily savoring the taste of a lollipop that the Healer had given her.

Draco walked over to Teddy, raising one eyebrow in silent question that demanded answers. “Rosaline wandered down the hall into your potions room, I guess she touched one of your potions or upset it somehow and it exploded over her.”

The man raised one hand before placing it on his young cousin’s shoulder, “We do not blame you, Rosaline has always been too curious for her own good. She’s like Harry in that extent.” Draco turned towards the middle of the room, where the Healer was waving her wand over Rosaline’s sitting form while Scorpius and Lilac were standing off to the side, clenching hands tightly as they watched. Draco headed in their direction before laying a hand on both of their shoulders as he stood behind them, silently giving them both the support they obviously desperately needed.

The Healer took a step back, letting Harry pick his little girl up and place her on his lap, cuddling and holding her tight. “She’ll be fine, just have her drink some water to clear out her throat and give her this if she complains of a sore throat later.” The Healer passed a small potions vial to Hermione who accepted it before examining the potion inside. The older woman nodded once before turning to Draco and Harry, “Feel free to firecall me if anything changes or she begins to experience any symptoms.” With confirmation in the form of a nod from Draco since Harry was too busy talking quietly to Rosaline to make sure she was okay, the Healer turned around before flooing back to Saint Mungos.

Hermione cleared her throat a moment after the Healer had left before raising one eyebrow and asking, “So since I’m here already, shall I take over so you can finish your date?”


End file.
